Here I Am
by Yes.My.Queen
Summary: Bella isn't her real name. Where they thought she came from doesn't even come close to the truth, but her love is real that is for certain, but where it lies only Rosalie knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone I apologize for not updating on my stories A Hidden Past and The Hearts Song, I have been incredibly busy lately. Also I'm putting The Hearts Song up for adoption because quite frankly it bores me. I will attempt to update A Hidden Past soon, But for now enjoy my new story Here I Am.**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING YAY!**

* * *

><p>They say that if you have bad luck, that you must have been a bad person in a previous life. If that's true, then I must of been horrible.<p>

I was seven when I found my identical twin sister Sara, we met because my school had been closed due to water damaged and all of the students were sent to the school across the city.

I was eight when I was finally adopted, me and Sara never lost touch...

The family seemed really nice, at first...

I was ten the first time James hit me...

I was twelve when they beat me so bad that I ended up in the hospital. When I woke up James and Sofia were gone, they police couldn't find them... And I was sent back to the orphanage...

I was thirteen when I had to convince Sara not to tell our mother, Sonia that she knew about me...

I am now fourteen and I'm going to start my story in depth now.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a Tegan and Sara crossover with Twilight it will make more sense soon, till then I dyed my hair blue...<strong>

**not all of it, in case you were wondering.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, just in case you were wondering this will contain some of out favorite vampires, okay be patient.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tegan's POV~~~<strong>_

"Tegan, are you there?" Looking around, I suddenly spotted Sara. I quickly waved her over to the grimy booth, she took a few minutes to spot my beckoning gesture, and then sat down and leaned forward and whispered with a gummy smile, "Hi."

"Hey", I whispered back as I mirrored her smile, "Long time no see sis, where ya been?" I asked while tearing a paper napkin that had the misfortune to be placed next to me. Sara's smile faltered for only a second, most won't have been able to catch the small shift of emotion in girl sitting in front of me.

"It's mom, she won't fucking leave me alone!" Sara looked around the dingy diner for a second, before letting her eyes land at my hands, that were still ripping the fragile napkin into smaller pieces.

"What do you mean Sara?"

Bringing her eyes back up to meet my gaze she said with a sigh, "She's been sad lately, like shes lost something. I don't know. Oh, and she's also picking me up." and with that her eyes fell back to watching my hands, which were now idle.

"Sara why is she picking you up, why can't you just walk home like you have been since we started meeting here every Saturday for the last two years." I brought my hand up to her chin urging her to look me in the eye. "Sasa, please just tell me what made you force this reunion. I mean how do you know that she even wants to see me."

Taking a deep breath she answered,"Tegan you really want to know how I know she misses you, hmm?" pausing for a second before continuing, "I know because sometimes at night when she thinks I'm asleep I sneak down stairs and watch her cry while looking at a picture of both of us in the hospital, also because i hear her sobbing your name in her sleep, And she has a right to know that your okay Teetee, you are okay, Tegan? aren't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Taking a moment to collect my self I replied, "Of course I am Sara, and I understand but..." It was then that Mary a waitress who befriended us when, Sara and I first started coming here almost every weekend, approached our disgusting booth.

"Hi Tegan, Hi Sara, how are you two?",She asked in a friendly tone as if seeing two identical fourteen year old twins was a common occurrence, well actually it kinda is here since we spend almost every Saturday here.

Sara was the first to answer,"We're fine, Mary. How are you?"

"I'm doing alright, now lets not dillydally I've got other tables, so tell me what can I get y'all to eat?" Mary asked while pulling out her note pad.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, and a order of poutine and can I get a soda." I answered while handing her my menu.

"And Sara what do you want to eat?" Mary asking my twin who now had her head resting on the table.

I slammed my hands down onto the tables surface which, efficiently caused my sister to pick her head up, but it also drew the attention of the rest of the dinners inhabitants. Sara glared at me for a moment or two before picking her menu up. I could see Mary, from the corner of my eye, shaking her head at our childish antics.

Sara then FINALLY placed and order of chicken strips and coffee. Mary then left us with a smile, once she was no longer in Sara I kindly asked her that next time she should hurry the fuck up when ordering.

"Shut the hell up Tegan, it's not like, it would make the food get here sooner." she replied, in her usual know it all voice. We continued to engage in mindless banter, only stopping to say a quick thanks to Mary when she brought our food, as we sat there eating and chatting the impending reunion, was completely forgotten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ A few hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Looking up at the clock, I observed that it was already 3pm meaning that me and Sara had talked for a good two hours.

"Hey Tegan, I'm going the bathroom, try not to injury anyone." My sister joked. Because I had spaced out for a moment, it took me a second to comprehend what she said, when I finally processed her words I looked up and was just in time to watch her retreating figure enter the, surprisingly clean bathrooms.

I then turned my attention to a spider that was crawling on the edge of the window sill. As I watched the insect I noticed it was missing a leg, It was hurt and broken, I bet anyone else would have killed the pathetic creature for one of two reasons; one because of what it is a spider no one likes spiders just because their spiders, theres no real reason to hate them, but we do none the less, and the second reason is to put it out of its misery. I couldn't bring my self to kill the poor thing for ether reason because to tell you the truth the spider reminded me of well me, because people don't like just because I am a ward of the state,and they figure that something has to be wrong with me because I've never had a constant home and my parents gave me up, but they don't know anything about don't have any right to judge.

I could feel a panic attack coming, so I quickly got up from the booth and headed to the exit. Mary grabbed my hand as I jogged past she asked me if I was okay. I replied with only a nod the politely asked her that when Sara gets out of the bathroom not to worry, and that I just went outside for a moment.

As I burst out of the dinner, barely noticing the icy rain that quickly drenched me I sat down on the bottom step of the dinners porch. I don't know how long I was sitting there, before I heard a car pull up and someone get out, I didn't even bother acknowledging their presence until I heard a unknown, but some what calming voice say, "Sara, whats wrong."

I gently shook my head not realizing who this stranger was or who she thought I was, she must of thought that my small gesture meant that I was the person she was seeking and that yes something was wrong. The woman then sat down next to me and said,"Sara Quin, you tell me whats wrong now."

That got my attention, I then raised my head and looked for the first time (that I could remember) at the face of Sonia Clement, my mother, she didn't realize that I was not sara but her twin, so when she saw my face and subscently they fading scatches she gasped," Sara are you okay, who did this?"

"My names not Sara." I said quitely, at this my mother made a face, and replied.

"Sara this isn't the time to be joking."

"But I'm not Sar-..."

My words were cutoff by the sound of Sara yelling in panic.

"Tegan!" she then spotted me and quickly rushed over and said,"Where the fuck did you go! I go to the bathroom and come back and guess whoose not in the booth, ummm lets see... YOU!" she continued to rant at me completely ignoring our mother who had by now stood up and was looking at the two of us in confusion.

"Sara, I asked Mary to tell you that I went outside for some fresh air, but I guess you did't get the message," I said when she had finally calmed down a bit, then gesturing toward the perplexed woman, standing beside us I said," Oh, and your rides here."

She then for the first time since coming through the dinners door acknowledge the presence of our mother, all the she said was an awkard,"Oh."

Sonia then decided to let her voice sound,"Tegan?"

Turning to her I in an attempt to lightened the mood said,"Hi, I'm Tegan as you just realized , not Sara it's okay alot of people get us confused,ya know cuz' we kinda' are identical." she didn't repliy so I took this time as an opertunity to to speak again,"I under stand why you did it,And I forgive you and I love you, any way."

She then enveloped both me and Sara in a hug, and whispered in my ear,"Let me make this right."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everyone. I want to say a couple of things before we get the shindig started. First I have a pretty random question for all of you reading, Do you read fan fictions with the background set on dark, or do you read them with it set on light? I personally have mine set on dark. My second question is would anyone of you beta this story or at least find someone who is willing. Okay I'll shut up and let everyone read. Oh and Tegan is Bella and Bella is Tegan.**

* * *

><p>It has been almost a month since our reunion at that old dinner, and I couldn't be happier. Today is the day that my adoption goes through, and then I will officially be Tegan Quin.<p>

I just finished stuffing my duffle bag with the clothes that I own, which isn't many, when I was suddenly tackled unto the floor.

"Hey!" I heard my twin boisterously say, before picking herself up and offering me a hand, I took the proffered hand and pulled with all my strength, which sent Sara tumbling on to the ground beside me.

We stayed there for a moment laughing until our sides cramped with pain, I propped myself up onto my elbows and shot her a gummy smile, to which she sent me a gummy smile of her own. I used her pause in concentration to pin her down, which in turn set off a new wrestling match.

It was then that my mother appeared from around the corner, she said nothing, opting to merely observe me and Sara's childish antics. She let us continue to roll on the floor.

A few minutes later she decided to step in and stop us after, we started yanking each others hair," Break it up you two,"she gently scolded us,"We have to get going, if we want to beat the traffic." We reluctantly pulled apart, and stood up, looking toward our mother, for instructions. She then instructed Sara to help me with my bags. Sara picked and carried the bag containing my clothes, while I carried my guitar case and my backpack out to my mothers waiting car.

Sara sat in the back on the drivers side where as I sat on the opposite side,clutching my guitar case. We had been in the car about thirty minutes before Sonia started to tell me about the house, I barely heard a word about the neighbors, or the neighborhood for I was to caught up in my own thoughts. I was torn form my thoughts by the cars sudden loss of momentum signaling that we had arrived at the house, in which i would be living for quite a few years hopefully. The home was an average two story home, with an okay lawn and a few flowers scattered here and there.

Sara turned to me and presented me with one of her trade mark gummy smile, then we got out off the car and began to walk the short side walk to the door. once inside i made a quick look around noting various pictures and knickknacks, mom led the two of us up the stairs, turning to us as we stopped at a door, she said,"I cleaned out the guest room next to sara's."

"Thank you." I then hugged her, I could tell that my spur of the moment embrace surprised her by the look on her face, once I release my grip she stood there for a moment unsure what to say. Sara sensing the tension jump in between us and said,

"Hey Tegan how about I help you unpack?"

Mom obviously relieved that the tension fulled moment had past replied in agreement,''And while the two of you do that I'll make lunch, okay?''

''That sounds good." I answered, while shifting my guitar case to my left hand. Mom accepted my answer and went down stairs (is down stairs one word or two?) leaving the two of us to unpack.

* * *

><p>~~~<strong>About 30 minutes later~~~<strong>

''Thats everything,'' Sara told me as she stowed the last of my bags under the bed,''she then noticed my guitar case leaning against the wall,''I didn't know that you played guitar, I know you play piano, because that's the main reason I wanted them, ya know so we had more time to hang out. anyway back to guitar. how long have you played, I've been playing for about a year?''

smiling at my sister i replied,''Oh that's cool, I've been playin' for about a year too, what kind of songs do you play?" my voice filled with genuine curiosity as I walked over toward the guitar in question and bringing it back to the bed.

''I write my own stuff.'' Sara told me, her voice laced with excitement, as I took my guitar out of the case and gently began strumming.

"That's cool, I write some stuff too, we should swap songs sometime.''

''yeah, we should, can you play me something?'' she pleaded as got on her knees and made a begging motion.''pretty please with a cherry on top.''

I gave Sara a lightish kick before finally agreeing. My strumming suddenly changed from being random and casual, into a calculated melody.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~~~SARA'S POV~~~<em>**

I listened intently, as my ''long lost'' twin made the instrument in lap sing, her guitar wasn't anything special it was probably as old if not older the the two of us, but you could tell that Tegan didn't care if her guitar was a piece of shit, she was just happy to have it, to use the instrument as a way to express the pain she felt from her past. Never have I been so quiet as i listen to my older twin pour everything that she is made of into an inanamite object, causing it to come to life and emit a simple but meaningful tune.

We stayed there sitting on her bed, just listening until our dream like trance was broken by my mothers calming voice announcing that our lunch was ready.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~~TEGAN'S POV~~~<strong>_

Sara sitting there listening to me play, didn't give me the awkward feeling that i usually get when i know that someone is listening, the only emotion it caused me to feel was a sense of security, somthing that I haven't felt in awhile. we both fell into a dream like trance. we stayed like that with the only noise being that which came from my guitar and the sounds produced by the city around us, untill we were brought out of it by our mother telling us that our lunch was ready.

We both headed down the stair, in silence contemplating the moment we just shared.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the wait, hopefully this will make up for it! any-who how was everyone's summer? I will be posting pictures of James and Sofia on my profile, so check for that and hopefully I'll be updating my other story A Hidden Past Enough, but of the nattering, its time for the main show.**

* * *

><p>By the time that Sara and I reached the bottom of the stairs and made our way into the kitchen, our somber expressions had melted away leaving in its place mutual gummy grins. Our mother had just finished putting up all of the ingredients that she used for our sandwiches. we slid into our respective chairs after picking our lunches up off the counter and began to munch away, savoring both the great sandwich and the happiness of finally being together as a true family.<p>

**Sonia's POV**

I had just finished putting all of the ingredients away when I heard the clumsy pitter-patter of my daughters feet. Shortly afterwards I was greeted by their smiling faces as they reached for their sandwiches and they proceed to sit side by side at our old table, that Sara and I picked up at a flee market about five years ago, and begin to devour the sandwiches I had made.

It didn't take long before the two finished their sandwiches and scurried off to the small living room to watch some TV. I yelled teasingly to the two retreating figures, "Hey did you guys even contemplate helping me put this shit away.", with a grin letting them know that I wasn't serious.

Tegan answered in such a cheeky way that even if she and her sister were not identical I would immediately be able tell that she was my daughter,"Yes we did mother dearest, as sara and I were having a good natured debate on the matter, I brought up a bloody good fact. Sara sister dearest if you would please enlighten our mother to our brilliant revelation on the matter?"

"Yes I would, Tegan dearest. the fact of the matter mother dearest is that we simply do not and this you may quote us upon "do not give a shit". my youngest daughter told me in a calm voice before bowing.

"Just go watch TV, you brats" I answered before beginning to clean the mess those two left.

* * *

><p><strong>this is super short i know i will have a real sized post by tomorrow. p.s is anyone actually reading this story?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**so here is the update I promised.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sonia's pov continued...<em>**

The twins came bursting to my room interrupting my reading to ask if they could go to the park. I lifted an eyebrow at the duo's whinny demeanour and wondered what they were really up to. even though my suspicions made me hesitant I granted their request. Tegan pulled Sara out of the room as soon as I had finished the sentence. Sara as she was being dragged away gave me a quick smile and a hastily muttered, "Thanks." This made Tegan pull her with more force as she marched toward the hall.

I waited until l heard the front door close, before attempting to return to my reading. I read a few more pages before emerging from my room and heading towards the living room to see what was on the television. I ended up watching a rerun of Andy Griffith, but I found that I couldn't really focus on the shows plot line so instead I began to replay the events that led to Tegan's separation from Sara and I and also how we were reunited.

_**FLASHBACK**  
><em>

_September 19, 1980~~~_

_"Mrs Quin" the doctor called out to me, effectively breaking me out of my worried thoughts._

_"What!" my reply was much more harsh then I had intended it to be ,but after hours of waiting my patients had grown thin._

_The doctor paid little if any attention to my bitchy tone and responded in a calm tone, "I just wanted to inform you that your daughters are okay ,but they are extremely premature and I am a tad bit worried for them and their development especially the first born." _

_"But their going to be okay right?"_

_"Yes I assure they will be just fine, but they'll have to remain here for several weeks and the smaller child may need further medical attention, but as I said before they'll be okay their fighters. On a happier note the nurse will be here shortly for you and your husband to fill out the birth certificate, then she'll take you to see 'em" _

_And with that he left. I looked at Steve as I let what the doctor had said sink in, I could tell that he was thinking exactly thing as I was. What kind of further medical treatment would she need and how much was it going to cost, because we were barely getting along by our selves but add to that twins ,even though we weren't exactly surprised by them because the doctor had told us just a few months ago, that are premature and that one of them is going to need extra medical attention._

_Steve opened his mouth as if to vocalize his thoughts, but was interrupted by the nurse who swiftly entered our small hospital room carrying two slips of paper. she brought a stool over to the side of the bed and casually asked, "so do ya guys know whatcha gonna name your twins ? Or have ya'll not thought about it yet?"_

_Steve was the first to speak, "Well we have discussed it and we'd like to named them Tegan and Sara (A/N teeheee), right Sonia?" He turned towards me for __confirmation._

_To this I responded with a simple nod._

_The nurse then jotted the names and handed them over for us to sign. It was then that I noticed that our baby girls small footprint was each marked on the corresponding sheet of paper._

_Steve__ and I quickly signed them, eager to see our babies. _

_The nurse gathered the certificates and motion for us to follow. since I had given birth almost twelve hours ago I had already been released from the hospital and changed out of the horrible paper gown into my clothing. _

_It didn't take long before we had reached the NICU. once there the nurse, whose name I still did not know, pointed to two incubators that were standing side by side and told us, as she was placing the updated charts that contained the names of our well newly named twins on the corresponding incubator, that if something were to happen, to call the front desk and ask for __Hillary._

_We nodded to confirm that we understood, before sitting at the chairs that were placed in front of the incubators. _

_As soon as I glanced at my two beautiful daughters my heart broke. they were covered in what seemed to be a thousand wires and tubes, and they were not even close to being the size of any other baby I had ever seen, I mean they were the smallest of all the babies that were resting in the NICU with them. They were so small that Tegan, the one who technically should have been Sara, since she should of been born second, but wasn't because the two shifted last moment so that she could be born first and get the oxygen that she needed to live, was about the size as an average baby's leg maybe a tad bit smaller. Sara was much bigger as she was just a little bit bigger then an average sized baby's leg._

_ I then burst into tears. Steve put his arms around me and said, "It's gonna be okay, they're going to be okay. you heard what the doctor said." His voice cracked only once as he said this._

_I lifted my gaze towards his and responded, "Look at them, their covered in god damn wires and tube and shit, and your goddamn right I heard the fucking doctor he said Tegans going to need more medical attention!" After that out burst I just laid my head in my hands and sobbed __profusely._

_He slid his hand, after letting me finish my little episode, under my chin and lifted my face so that I was once again eye level and said, "And so what if Tegans going to need a little more help, we should be thankful she's alive!"_

_I just shook my head, "Steve you know that I am so fucking happy that she is alive, but at the same time I'm thinking of the future how the hell are we going to be able to afford the medical bills. not to mention all of the shit that perfectly healthy babies need and we are going to have to double all that shit do you know what that means? it means twice the godforsaken diapers, twice the clothes, twice the toys, twice the amount of formula, at least two bottles, two cribs, two strollers like hell I'm going to carry them both when I shop, at least two blankets, all of the medicines and most importantly TWICE THE FUCKING COST. I mean... I just... Fuck! We **CAN NOT **afford all of that and you know it Steve.'' i then ended my little soap opera worthy speech with a pathetic little hiccup._

_He opened and closed his mouth but said nothing yet, because deep down he knew that I was right. It took him a few seconds but the always optimistic Steven made an appearance, "Can't we just try? Let me prove you wrong, I mean we can do it. I'll pick up a second job maybe borrow some money. Please Sonia give me a few months and we can make this work._

_I looked down at my little angels so small and fragile, surrounded by beeping machines and enclosed in their plastic temporary homes and thought 'I hope that he can prove me wrong.' and I hope with all of my heart that Tegan and Sara will be happy even if that means giving one away._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ya'll see I'm doing better now all I need to do is update the hidden past. Oh and just a reminder if anyone wants to continue the hearts song just pm me, but i'm taking it down by next Friday.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>SONIA~~~<em>**

**_~Flash back continued. Date December 18, 1980~_**

_I threw another bill onto the growing stack that had begun to consume steven and I's table. we were so far in the godforsaken hole that I couldn't see the light at the end. With a heavy sigh I laid my head on the paper covered surface and closed my eyes._

_I guess I had drifted off to sleep, because the next thing I knew I was awaken abruptly by the sounds of Sara's screams. It took me a few seconds before I registered the sound and then quickly took off running towards the nursery._

_I then approached the two cribs that sat side by side and leaned over Sara's crib. as soon as I did so, the screams that before emanated from the second born child ceased. thinking that what ever had bothered her must have past I turned to leave the room, but not before checking Tegans crib. _

_As I leaned over her crib, I adjusted the tiny hat that adorned her small head and my hand brushed against her forehead as that happened I could feel that her head was alot warmer then normal. I tried not to panic as I searched for her thermometer, finally finding it in the basket with unused diapers. A few seconds later I was on the phone with Steve asking what I should do. The first thing he asked was, ''How high is Tegan's tempature?"_

_To that I quickly replied, ''103.''_

_''Okay um... well when my little sister got anything higher then a hundred and two my mum took her to the hospital. I think thats what you should especailly since Tegan was a __preemie. I try to meet you there as soon as I can.''_

_''Okay that sounds like a pretty good idea, I'm just gonna put coats on them and go.'' Was my frazzled reply, before setting off to grab the twins coats, place the two in their specific (A/N For some reason I can not pronounce that bloody word!) carriers and proceeded to my car. After checking to see that both of them were securely strapped in I headed toward the hospital, trying to calm down._

_- *time skip*-_

_It was around seven by the time Sara and Tegan's father arrived, he was apologizing from the moment he stepped into the private room. I paid little attention to him, ignoring him in favor of caressing Tegans warm little forehead. _

_I felt his hand place on my shoulder and let the tears flow from my eyes like the rushing waters from an overflown dam. I turned to him and just shook my head, before telling him that Tegan was going to have to be in the hospital for at least a month._

_It was Stevens turned to release a heavy sigh much like I have been doing all day. He looked me in the eyes and said, "You were right."_

_I choked out, "I wish I wasn't.''_

__~~~~~**flash back over~~~~~**

****I shook my self from the memories. I got up from the saggy couch. When I looked at the clock mounted above the televison set, I noticed that it was almost seven, so I headed toward the kitchen to start dinner.

Leaving my thoughts behind because I realized, it was all in the past and that Tegans home now, safe and sound.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the chapters are pretty short but im working on that. oh and could i at least get up to seven review, you know so it'd be even with the chapters?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I'm on Christmas break so expect updates!**

* * *

><p><em>~~~~Tegans Pov~~~~~<em>

As soon as my mother voiced her consent, I began to drag Sara out of the room. I paused for only a moment to let Sara issue our mother a small thanks, knowing that if I had done differently she being the polite ass motherfucker that she was, would hound me about being such a rude heathen and would then probably force me to voice my gratitude to mother. And that's the reason I paused.

Once I made sure that Sara's pleasantries were out of the way I began to drag her skinny ass to the coffee shop, situated at the edge of the park.

The coffee shops bell rang as we entered the cozy structure. I pulled Sara to the side and with a gummy grin issued a challenge, who could ,once we ordered of course, drink the more then likely burning hot chocolate, first. She accepted my challenge immediately.

_~~~~Sara's Pov~~~~_

I quickly drank the burning liquid, as if my life depended on it.

''Ha!'' I cried, setting down my coffee and alerting everyone of my victory.

Tegan also slammed hers down, little drops of hot chocolate flew out of her Styrofoam cup and landed on my arm. ''What the hell!'' she huffed in anger, pointing at my cup that was now laying on its side, "Your a cheater!"

''Of course I am Teetee, of course I am'' I condescendingly told my older twin, as I gathered her in my arms and rubbed her back, leading her out of the coffee shop.

We walked then in silence, until we reached our usual hangout here in the park, the old playground. No one every really comes out here, maybe it's beacuse they don't want to walk all the way to the back of the fenced in park when there is newer and much nicer playgrounds closer to the gate. What ever the reason, I'm glad that they don't. I like just sitting here with my sister and being able to talk without prying ears.

* * *

><p>I know this is really short but I just felt like I needed to put it so yep. I'm going to skip sometime.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey once again I apologize for chapter eight being so short, I'm going to attempt to make this one longer.

* * *

><p>TEGANS POV<p>

Sara and I were just about to enter our junior year, when a familiar face showed up at our door. It took me only a few seconds to recognize the woman who had looked after me for a few months after James and Sofia ran off.

"NINA!" I screeched as I leapt into her arms, letting the familiar scent roll over me.

''Hey little one.'' she greeted me, it was then that I could sense something wrong. I slid from Nina's arms and waited for her to speak. ''How 'bout we go inside, there's something I'd like to talk to you about, also is your mum here?"

''Sorry,'' was my reply as I led Nina into the living room, before sitting down I finished answering her question,''and actually mums not here right now.''

She looked around the room before sitting down on the couch and turning to face me,''Tegan... I am just gonna come out and say it... please don't interrupt me until I am done... they found James and Sofia, the police want you to testify and if you do testify, we're going to put you into the witness protection program until the trial is over.'' She then let out a long sigh and looked at me expectantly as if she was letting me know that she was done and that I could speak.

''What?'' was the only response that I could come up with I mean what the hell everything had just started to be well, awesome and now everything was just going to be fucked up and I couldn't wrap my head it.

Nina took the silence that followed my dazed ''what'' as an opportunity to continue talking.

"We're going to keep you in the program until the trial ends.'' she told me in a calm soothing voice.

Sara was visibly upset by this which made her outburst, not exactly surprising.

''What the fuck!'' she exclaimed and stormed off, red faced and fuming.

I got up to follow my other half, but was stopped by Nina's enforcing hand, "Tegan, give her awhile to process this, I can only imagine how hard this must be on the both of you and your mother. I mean the just got you back not to long ago and it must feel like your being taken away or separated from them... just know that we're doing this to keep you all safe, okay?" her voice cautious as she spoke the last few words before tilting her head and waiting for a response.

She didn't receive much of one, only a simple nod, which was strange for me seeing that I was usually quite eager to verbally voice my opinion.

She let me sit there in silence for a few more minutes before standing up and giving me a little hug, while she was bent she told me that she would tell mum and be back to pick me up shortly and that I should pack soon, and then opened the front door and disappeared from view with a soft bang.

* * *

><p>Its short but I've been busy so yeah. review it might just inspire me!<p> 


	10. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**Hey everyone sorry for making you think that this was an actual update but I just wanted to let you guys know that my updates for this story and the rest of mine may be random at best, because most of my time is spilt between family commitments and working on a book. With that being said I WILL still update but I just wanted to let you know that they won't be regular (if they ever were). Thank you for your patronage anyway.**

**Despite that being said I am currently working on an update for this story and hopefully I will be done with it and have it posted by Friday at the latest. I apologize in advance for any inconveniences this may cause. Also I wanted to say thank you for all of my reviewers from the last chapter, you know who you are.**

_**Yours truly,**_

_**C**_

**P.S check out my new Rizzoli & Isles story To be afraid and in love and if you have yet to read my other fanfiction please feel free to do so and to leave your thoughts.**

**Another thing I am in need of a Beta so if you are interested please send me a message and I will contact you as soon as I am able. Thank you and have a fantastic day!**


	11. Chapter 10

**So here is the continuation of Here i am. I know that I said that the Cullens would make an appearance and that the chapter would be longer, but it just didn't work out that way sorry.**

* * *

><p>I waited a couple more minutes after Nina left before climbing the stairs and heading to Sara's lair. I could hear the loud music from behind the closed door as I walked up to it and wrapped my knuckles against the door in a quick succession of three knocks before lowering my hand and waiting for Sara to call out from her room and give me either a warning to leave or permission to come on it.<p>

Not bothering to answer me she let her actions speak for her as she came and opened the door, leaving it open as she made her way back to her bed.

"Sara…" I said faltering as I followed her not sure what to say at the moment to sooth her.

"Get on with it Tegan." She snapped at me not even expanding the effort to send a pointed glare in my direction. That's how you knew if Sara was mad at you, she wouldn't ever tell you right out but instead she would act like a two year old and give you the cold shoulder: only speaking to you when it was directly necessary.

"Sara, you know I wouldn't ever hurt you on purpose… right?" I began she still remained turned facing the wall with her hands crossed over her chest, "And we both knew that this might happen sooner or later right?" still no response from my reflection. I released a long sigh before continuing "and the sooner I go, the sooner this whole fucked up thing is over okay?" I asked directly so that she would have to give me a response.

She gave her head a heavy shake before turning around and facing me, her cheeks covered in trails of tears. "I know," she said "but it feels like their taking you away again and that I'm never going to see you again. I mean what if they don't get convicted and you have to stay were ever the fuck their sending you huh?" she asked me, her emotions laid bare for the entire world to see.

I reached over and embraced my sister in a warm hug before saying, "I won't let that happen." Not bothering to go into further explanations but leaving it there. Those words seemed to hang in the air above us and around us. I wouldn't let myself be taken away from my family not again.

***_A week later_***

I now found myself on a plane to a town called Forks, located in the middle of bumfuck nowhere. Listening to my iPod as the plane began to land not even my favorite song at the time could help.

After getting all my bags I began to look for a man in his late thirties with a brown mustache, who would be holding a sign with the name Bella.

Bella what kinda of name is that I muttered as I searched for the man who was going to be my "father" for the deration of my stay here. It didn't take me long to find him, his sign was pretty big.

"Hey" I said as I walked up to him, and handed him one of my bags. He gave me a look but none the less accepted the bag and began to lead me to the car that would take me to my "home" whoopee.

After putting all of my crap in the car, which actually turned out to be a patrol car, I wasn't too happy realizing that I would have to ride in the cruiser and that people would be all "oooh who's that?" when I got dropped off at school.

As he pulled out of the airports parking lot he turned to me and with a wink said" might as well get the shindig started, eh?"

I didn't even bother to answer him, opting instead to stare at the thick green scenery as we drove on home. The rest of the ride was endured in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry next chapter will contain Cullen and also a glimpse into the mind of Sonia as she finds out that once again her family will be split.<strong>

**````````````````````````Yours Truly,**

**`````````````````````````````_-C_**


End file.
